Being A Father To Minions
by Pricat
Summary: A story focusing on Gru and the minions as they are Fami,y to each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I couldn't resist writing more minions stuff after seeing a cute new photo of the minions in New York, plus it made me think of Gru's relationship with the minions, as all we minion lovers know Gru treats them like they're his kids besides the girls plus Lucy is like a mother to them too.**

**I hope you guys like since I like minions.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in the Gru house and Gru sighed knowing Edith and Margo coukd handle a storm but the minions coukdn't as they were little kids to him and even some of the purple minions in their family were scared of storms, hearing whimpers turning on the lights, as he was going to the lab as he saw many minions in pyjamas holding stuffed animals making Gru smile along with Lucy since she knew that minions loved cuddles and hugs when they needed comfort?

"Aww it's okay, we figured the storm would freak everybody out but the pups aren't here." Lucy said to them seeing Pricat calming down an upset Hiro along with Carl and April comforting Jelly, Peanut and Winter along with Jewel as she was scared.

Lucy saw Chomper shaming in fear as Kevin understood seeing Pandora helping calm fear, but saw Chomper calm.

Kiko, Kai, Kenai and Sulley were with their parents but understood as both Gru and Lucy were comforting them, giving goodnight they were relaxing but Gru was tucking them in seeing them going to sleep so was relieved because he cared about them and didn't want anything to happen to them knowing how they had been alone makimg Lucy understand after Nefario told her about this.

She saw them out like lights making her and Gru relieved plus the storm was dying down which made him smile because it was cute.

* * *

The next day, Gru noticed most of the minions were exhausted from last night but saw them drinking coffee to keep them awake but knew they needed naps but the minions were understanding but we're seeing the pups playing along with Agnes and Emily but Dave noticed that Kevin was tired but didn't want to admit it seeing the male purple minion getting sleepy and passing out because he was sleep deprived, as Dave was taking him to their room.

He understood but was seeing his family asleep and conked out making Gru smile because he cared about them and was like a father to them but knew that they would be okay but was ordering in since he didn't feel like cooking seeing the pups not tired which was a good thing but they wondered where their parents were.

"They're asleep because of the storm, which is why we're ordering in." Gru told them.

They were understanding but excited because they loved ordering in but knew their parents would be okay.

Jewel hoped that her younger siblings were they and Hiro had been frightened by the storm knowing Gru had helped calm them down.


	2. Hanging Out With His Minion Boys

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope people like, since I wanted to update after reading it plus Minions coming out next month gave me inspiration to write.**

**Gru hangs out with the minions one night in the lab, eating ice cream which makes the minions happy because they love being around their daddy **

**I hope you guys like, since it's getting good.**

* * *

It was early evening at the Gru house but in the lab the minions were havijg their usual fun since they loved being there plus they were having their usual ice cream social and dancing along with drinking milkshakes just as Gru entered the lab stunned but not surprised because they always did things like this but thought it was cute despite dealing with hyper minions and purple minions plus hyped up minion pups making him sigh.

But he saw them happy that he was here, because maybe he wanted to hang out with them since he was busy with AVL stuff, Lucy or being a father to their sisters but they were offering him a milkshake.

"Okay maybe just one, guys since the girls are getting ready for bed so soon you have to keep the noise down okay?" Gru told them hearing them excited making him chuckle knowing they loved being around him.

He saw Kevin make him a sundae but he loved it because he never hung out with them on nights like this or he stopped it before chaos ensued so didn't mind because they were so hardworking but child like and innocent.

* * *

Lucy giggled the next morning after some of the minion pups had to,d her that Gru had been hanging out with them in the lab being silly and eating ice cream which was good because she could tell how much Gru cared about the minions, because he remembered all their names, gave them a loving home but treated them like family which made her adore him more like when he had been a super villain seeing Bob, Kevin and Stuart together making breakfast like pancakes, eggs among other things.

Gru and the girls were stunned those three were making breakfast for the entire family of minions and them since Gru always made them breakfast but unaware the brotner.y bond those three had since Bob and Stuart had helped Kevin when he had wanted to find their tribe the best boss ever but had kept it to themselves but Nevario knew plus he was getting them to help him with his presentation for Villain-Con this year, since he went every year which Gru underdtood.

"Hm, I bet their pancakes taste just as good as Dad's, since he taught them to cook and stuff but it's cool they're cooking." Edith said as Agnes agreed because she knew some of the cousins looked after her and her sisters when their parents were busy or on missions so knew they were good cooks too.

"Woah, huge pancakes, awesome!" Edith said as Bob giggled.

Gru smirked but it was cute but knew it was the weekend so it was okay but later, the girls were going to a sleepover so Gru and Lucy could have fun with each other and the minions p,us the girls were talking about the sleepover but having already packed their stuff and Gru would drop them off later.


	3. Becoming A Minion

**A/N**

**He-he I felt like updating after reading it plus my excitement for Minions added to it plus a sketch I did last week also added to,it.**

**After a goof up involving the Minioniser, Gru becomes a minion for a while but cuteness abounds and if you have ridden Minion Mayhem, you know what Tne Minioniser does lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoy plus here in the UK we only have one more week until Minions comes out here.**

**Maybe I might turn this one into a bigger story lol**

* * *

Bob, Kevin and Stuart were goofing around in the lab with their brothers but Gru understood because he was used to Tneir antics but Nevario wasn't which bothered him but heard giggling unaware Mark had activated a certain machine, Tne Minioniser as a beam shot out hitting Gru as Dave was in awe but Nevario was worrying.

"Woah why am I shorter and my clothes bigger, what happened guys?" Gru asked them seeing Nevario grab Mark by the arm.

"Dad you should look in the mirror but don't freak, okay?" Kevin said as Gru freaked seeing he had been turned into a minion!

"Oh boy Lucy's gonna freak, but what about the girls?" Gru said as some of the otner minions were giggling seeing him like them but naked and staring at himself in the mirror making Chomper giggle softly.

"The girls will understand Gru, and knowing Lucy, she'll find you adorable than ever so just enjoy it." Nefario said making Gru relieved because it might help him understand Tne minions more.

"Maybe this is a good thing Nevario." Gru said as he was tall in his minion appearance but Stuart had made a minion sized version of their father's trademark outfit making Gru stunned.

"Tankyu boys as this should be fun, since Mark did this." Gru said.

"It's fine dad plus it's gonna be awesome." Phil said making Nevario chuckle seeing it was nearly home time for the girls.

"Just relax because they will understand since this family is very unique." Nefario told him seeing Gru nod but hungry seeing banana bread devouring it making Nefario stunned guessing his minion instincts were kicking in which made the other minions happy but hoped Lucy was okay with this but not mad at Mark for what he did plus Nefario could fix it.

* * *

Edith and her sisters were in total awe seeing their dad as a minion but in a minion sized version of his normal clothes and a minion sized version of his scarf making Nevario sigh because Lucy didn't know yet.

"This was Mark's fault as he was playing with Tne Minioniser which I hid, so this wouldn't happen again!" he told them.

"Aw but Daddy looks cute like this, and Mommy will agree." Agnes said making Gru smile at his youngest daughter's words but he hoped Lucy would be okay once he explained plus Nevario had made him goggles since his eye sight was short sighted like Kevin and his brothers getting used to things but they saw Lucy enter.

Her eyes widened in awe seeing her husband as a minion but giggling because it was cute kissing him but Mark was relieved that he wasn't in too much trouble for what he's done so sighed going to have fun and Kevin sighed but could help Gru adjust to minion things.


	4. Taking Care Of Kevin

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**It's Saturday but as usual, things are hectic in the Gru house but Kevin is sick so Dave can take care of him.**

* * *

It was the weekend now and Gru and Lucy were still sleeping since it was Saturday morning so the girls would be sleeping in well except for Agnes because she always watched My Little Pony on Saturday mornings but unfortunately Tne minions didn't sleep in which was good as long as they weren't too loud because it would bug Gru meaning he would get grumpy.

Kevin sighed seeing most of his brotners were down in Tne lab causing mischief since he liked watching My Little Pony too but hid it from Tne others because they might make fun of him like Mark even though they knew Agnes watched the show, and right now was in pyjamas like he was.

He just hoped his brothers were okay but he was feeling itchy unaware he was getting sick that it was minion pox getting feverish along with feeling his throat hurt.

"Kevin you okay, are you sick?" Agnes asked him.

The tall minion male shook his head but was lying to her because he didn't want to frighten her so we're watching the show.

Dave smiled seeing Kevin enter but was drinking coffee coughing, making him worry seeing the spots knowing what it was, minion pix.

* * *

Dave was concerned for Kevin because his brave knight wasn't feeling so hot plus his body was covered in itchy blue spots but he was also feverish but Kevin kept saying he was fine as he knew that he wasn't so was trying to be tough, placing a hand on his forehead feeling a high temperature which bothered him.

He then saw Gru enter with Lucy who had just gotten up and dressed seeing Edith and Margo up and dressed seeing Kevin rest his head on the table making Gru curious.

"Hey Kev, you don't look so good.

Let's get yout checked out." Gru said seeing him scratch.

Edith wondered what was going on along with Margo guessing Agnes would know because she and Kevin hung out early on Saturday mornings seeing Agnes there drinking juice.

"He was kind of itchy, when we were watching our show but I think he didn't want to tell Dave or daddy." she told tnem making both older girls curious.

Lucy understood since they were family but Mark had taken a photo of Kevin covered in blue spots and chuckling hysterically making Dave annoyed because Kevin was important to him.

Lucy understood but she was taking it from Mark relieving Dave which was good seeing Gru back with a sleepy Kevin in his arms telling her that Kevin had minion pox making Dave understand so was taking him to their room making Gru smile, because he knew that Dave would take care of Kevin.


	5. Getting Ready For Halloween

It was now Fall meaning Halloween was on Tne way which Tne Gru Fami,y and Tne minions were looking forward because it meant fun and candy a,ong with dressing up but were at Tne pumpkin patch picking out pumpkins they wanted for Jack o lanterns making Gru and Lucy chuckle at Tne gorls and minions, because they were being cute.

"Good job, guys." Gru said to them.

"Tankyu daddy." Bob said making Kevin smile at his younger brother who was cuddling his bear Tim which was cute plus he was looking forward to things.

"We're gonna pay for these, and then go okay?" Gru said.

The girls and minions nodded because they were excited.

They were giving Gru their pumpkins but Tne girls and minions were looking at the decorations but having a fun time making Lucy giggle because they were being cute hoping they wouldn't get lost since she'd taught Agnes what to do if she got lost.

"C'mon guys, we don't want to get lost." Margo said as Agnes nodded.

They rejoined Gru and Lucy along with the minions but we're excited about making Jack o lanterns making Lucy smirk.

At home they were having fun but the girls were designing their pumpkin carving designs but Bob was curious making Agnes giggle at him.

They were explaining how it worked but Bob went to show his brothers as Kevin smiled Getying ideas because they wanted to try themselves seeing Tne brain boosted purple minions joining in.

* * *

That early evening the minions were hyper before bedtime making Gru smirk at their mischief plus knew if they didn't sleep they would be cranky Tne next day which he hated seeing seeing Nefario getting his hot cocoa mix because Tne minions loved it.

He saw most of the minions in pyjamas but we're drinking cocoa plus he knew they loved stories so was telling them stories which was calming tnem.

He saw them going to bed after goodnight kisses but smirked because he lovec being a father to tnem and Tne girls yawning himself after putting the girls to bed joining Lucy in bed.

"I see they wore you out, but it's good." Lucy told him.

He nodded as he kissed her but was out like a light making Lucy smile because this was a good thing because he was a good fatner to Tne girls and minions which they knew


End file.
